


Crowns and Knives

by eggpi3



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU!, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggpi3/pseuds/eggpi3
Summary: College AU! Canute meets an overly competent Criminology student at a charity event for the local orphanage and accidentally mistakes him as one of the children.
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Two Blondies

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are only from the War Arc/Prologue, so Thorfinn is still a little shit. No one is farming and the characters in the future arcs will not be mentioned. I hope you enjoy!.

Canute is a well-known figure around Valhalla. Perhaps, its his pretty face that made almost everyone fall in love with or the fact that he could ace every test that was given to him, only making a few mistakes due to overdoing some of his answers.

Well, that is what they’d like to call it. Canute’s essays are certainly endearing but it’s not perceived quite greatly by most, specifically his biological father.

If there was someone to counter his popularity, it would be the student from the other side of the campus.

Criminology students already have a reputation, especially to what happened the other day. An instructor, started a fight with a student and claimed that he just wanted to do so with no reason.

Of course, everyone thought that he was joking until he offered something of great prize.

“Anyone who can defeat me, will get to skip the next five tests!”

Everyone shrugged it off and thought that it was just absurd until a rather short blonde decided to jump in front of the professor.

The boy got in trouble, but so did the Instructor. However, the video of the fight was recorded and now has lots of views. It even got on the television. It was a miracle that he didn’t get fired, though most assumed it was because he was related to the one of the school’s staff.

The whole school had heard of the drama except one. That’s right, Canute didn’t. That day, there was a test that he was studying for that caused him to miss out on any of the drama.

Thorfinn was the name of the blonde kid who fought of his teacher. Everyone gossiped whenever he walked around the halls and he has had enough. If only he could do something about it but if he tried something suspicious, he might actually get expelled and he didn’t want to waste the time he had spent here.

Now, Thorfinn was getting ticked off. One more push could send him over the edge. His eyes could kill if you glanced at them. A student fainted just by accidentally staring at him.

Nevertheless, Thorfinn could handle himself. As long as no one would disturb him.

“Looking pretty bad there kid.” Thorfinn turned around to see someone that would mess up his day even more.

“Oh, it’s you.” He simply stated, not batting an eye.

Askeladd chuckled. “Is that how you greet me? You were better when you were a child, a tiny thing, just hanging around Thors.” This simply earned a grunt from the college student.

“What do you want?”

Askeladd handed him a flyer. His face scrunched as if he thought that Askeladd was joking. ‘Come Over! A Charity Event for Orphaned Kids’.

“Are you making fun of me?” Thorfinn asked, there was definitely a change of tone in his voice. This was a triggering situation for him, after all.

“Not really, It was just a coincidence. Anyway, if you want to get your credits back participate in the campaign since its sponsored by the school.”

“Are you stupid? There’s no way I’m getting near any children.” Thorfinn tore the paper in half.

A sigh was heard from Askeladd. “Kid, you know that you have to change someday-“ He was cut off by a cough.

Thorfinn stared at him strangely and asked if he was alright. He received a reassuring gesture. He could never figure Askeladd out, sometimes he’s like a guardian of some sort but most of the times he’s a jackass.

“Ugh fine, I’ll be there.” Askeladd showed a huge grin which made Thorfinn complain again. Askeladd escaped from Thorfinn by running away to the library.

Now, he just feels like he’s being played by Askeladd. He didn’t want to cause any ruckus since the students here are probably suffering already. He grabbed a seat for himself and took some tape out of his bag.

After trying to patch the flyer up into something readable, he realized that it was actually quite near. “Oh fuck it. What am I going to lose?”

Thorfinn dialed the number that he saw. “Good Afternoon, this is Bjorn. How may I help you?” A deep voice answered him, caushing Thorfinn to almost fall off his chair.

“Ah yeah, I’d like to know more about the campaign-.”

“Finally! You’re like the second person to call me. I knew this campaign was worth it. Askeladd told me no one would come but hey I already got two people so.” Bjorn just started mumbling and Thorfinn was amused of this guy’s personality.

“Ah, yeah. Sorry to burst your bubble but he forced me to come here.”

Bjorn sighed. “Of course, he did. Of course.”

There was an awkward silence between the two but was ultimately cut off with Bjorn explaining the details. He noted a few of the things that he can bring, used toys, school supplies, some old clothes and maybe some food to feed the kids there.

There were a few things that he definitely didn’t need and this was a much easier way to get rid of them than just throwing them away. Thorfinn thought of his toys. There was this cute plushie that his mom gave to him, he doesn’t really need it anymore-

He wondered about the knives that his father gave him. It was stupid. Why would a father give his son knives. Well, when your father is being hunted my multiple people, there’s a tendency where your family gets caught up in the mess.

Actually, that’s a whole load of bullshit. Thorfinn stole the knives and he got caught.

Why is he even thinking about them, it’s definitely a bad idea to give kids knives. He should just settle with some toy cars his sister gave him.

Thorfinn was curious about the other person that decided to sign up for the campaign. According to Bjorn, he joined by himself.

Well, at least he has some company to keep him from being annoyed by the kids. Hopefully, the kids didn’t see the video about him trying to beat up an instructor.

He’ll deal with it when the time comes.


	2. Mistakes Were Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized this story would take more than seven chapters so I changed that. Hopefully, my pacing isn’t a bit slow? I type short chapters but hopefully this is okay. Anyways, I hope y’all enjoy this one

Today was the day of the charity event, and Throfinn’s phone was filled with messages from Bjorn. Most of them were along the lines of not being late and to not forget to be there fifteen minutes early.

There’s still about three hours left and he doesn’t know why Bjorn’s overreacting. He doesn’t have any classes today, thankfully or else this might’ve gone the other way.

The night before, he had already packed the things to give to the kids. There was some of his old shirts but he didn’t even know what kind of style kids wear nowadays. There were also some crayons that he forgot was sitting in one of his bags. He doesn’t have any need for them now, what would someone who’s working for a Criminology degree use them for?

Om the other hand, Bjorn’s phone was also ringing twice as hard.

“Who’s that? Come back to bed.”

“It’s the kid I told you about. I think he’s more worried about this than me.” Bjorn answered.

His partner sighed. “Canute, right? I met his dad once, it feels like he’s babying him.”

Bjorn sat back down on the bed. “Which one?”

“The new one.” Askeladd stated as a yawn formed on his face.

“I don’t even know how he knew of the charity. I posted the flyers and an hour after he just called.”

Canute sneezed as if someone was talking about him and someone was therefore he wasn’t entirely wrong.

“I am worrying a bit much, huh? It’s all right. Everything will work out.” He spoke to himself.

He doesn’t really know why he’s worried for the event. However, he’s always been like this. Some sort of response due to his old bastard of a father. God, he wished he could just slice his head off. Too bad he can’t do that. Well, maybe he can after he finishes becoming an attorney and defend himself in court.

Why is he thinking of murder before going to a charity event for orphaned kids?

Canute breathed. He should eat something before going.

He tied his hair up and grabbed some ingredients from his so-called pantry that he has inside of his apartment.

Taking a knife, he started with cutting up the vegetables. He’s done this multiple times before to the point that his body just moves on its own. He didn’t notice how much he made until after when he realized that he was going eat this alone.

“I guess, I could bring them? This would be such a hassle taking the food. It’s rather that than this going to waste.”

Without noticing, there was about an hour left and he should probably get going now or traffic might catch up.

He brought the pot of curry and some of his donations. This would have been easy if he had a car but when he took a driver’s exam he almost caught a drive to the hospital.

Don’t get him wrong, he memorized exactly what to do in the car. It was most likely anxiety that builded up that caused him to crash the car multiple times. Hence, he just called an uber to take him. It was right next to the near orphanage so he wasn’t getting lost.

It was a bit awkward when he got into the car with a pot of curry as the car was starting to fill with the smell of his cooking.

“So, you going to some party of sort?”

Canute wasn’t the one for small talk. He literally sees no point in responding but didn’t want to be rude.

“You do know that I’m going to an orphanage?”

“Oh right, sorry.”

When he arrived at the orphanage, there were already people. There was Bjorn, that one that held the event and some workers that helped with him.

He placed the pot of curry on the table as Bjorn asked. It was a pretty small occasion, yet it looked neat and nicely decorated. Canute helped out with setting the chairs and some tables. This event was something that closely related to.

His situation is different as he was quickly adopted but that fear still is inside of him. Ragnar was there since he was a child and he was lucky that he always stayed for him. Canute didn’t know why people like Sweyn exist and treat their children like they’re a toy who doesn’t feel anything.

That was a long time ago and he had moved on now. There’s no need to look back.

While caught in his thoughts, Canute saw a blond child taking a look at the curry that he made. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was still early.

“Hey there buddy, are you lost?”

“Huh? No, this is the orphanage yeah?” He stared at Canute with cold eyes.

“Oh, sorry I wasn’t a bit more clear. What I meant is that the event hasn’t started yet and the children are still inside-.”

“Are you calling me a child?”

Canute thought that this was just a phase or something and that he was just acting.

“You’re a man, aren’t you? Then follow the rules, and stay with the others.” He said with a high-pitched voice that obviously irritated the assumed child.

At this point, both of them were just irritated. Canute was just cluelessly insulting his height without knowing and debated that this was just a rebellious child, while Thorfinn was annoyed for clear reasons.

“I don’t want to get mad, Princess. There’s a bunch of children here and Askeladd would probably show up any minute now and I don’t want to get expelled for a problem that I didn’t start when I’m on my senior year of college.” Thorfinn seemed agitated and one wrong word and he felt like he could trash this entire place.

That was when Canute knew that he had messed up. This person that he was talking to was definitely not a child.

“Oi, Thorfinn. You’re here!” Thorfinn turned his back to see Askeladd waving at him.

“And here goes another annoying person...” Thorfinn complained. He ran away from the scene to escape Askeladd.

“Did he just call me princess?”


	3. Canute’s Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More development?

Children began to pile up the venue and Canute tried his best to get himself together. It was still awkward, nonetheless. He was glad to see that the children were enjoying the curry he made. There were already some activities scheduled by Bjorn and it started with an art activity.

His thoughts were cut off as a tiny-brown haired girl tugged his pants. There were already tears that were prepared to drop off any second now. "Help me, Princess."

That was the second time that he was called Princess, his mind rewinded back to just what happened a few minutes earlier. It was obviously not the time for that as there is a soon to be sobbing child right in front of him. "How can I help?"

"I want to draw a princess just like you... But, I don't know how." He then grabbed a pencil and a sheet of paper. Studying isn't the only thing he's good at, after all. The image of a long-haired princess formed onto the sheet of paper as the girl's face turned into a more horrifying look. He continued his artwork as he shaded and added textures until the girl started crying.

Everyone was looking at them now. He tried to calm the girl down but she just won't stop and kept punching him with the most of her tiny hands. A grunt was heard and all the eyes shifted on the person who made the sound, instead. He snatched the paper from Canute's hands and quickly made some adjustments.

"Wow! This is so cool! Thank you, grumpy!" She loudly exclaimed and hugged Thorfinn who was making an expression of discomfort. Askeladd walked towards both of the blondes while clapping. "You didn't tell me you could draw!"

"You didn't ask." He coldly replied back. It was obvious that there was something going on between the two. Thorfinn was annoyed and mumbled something before he walked away and brushed his shoulder against Askeladd's. Canute couldn't help to just get involved in their drama.

Now, he was just blaming himself. If he drew better, the child wouldn't have cried. Thorfinn wouldn't have interrupted. There wouldn't be any argument between Askeladd and Thorfinn. Sentences kept circling in is minds. He couldn't stop. Did he take his pills today? He did, right?

Canute could feel his lungs tigthen, any moment now-

"You okay?" His head quickly turned up to see Thorfinn looking at him. Canute stuttered before he could form his words. "I am-"

"You're not. Where do you live? I'll take you home." He stared in confusion and wondered about the event. "They can handle it."

"What-?" Those were the last words Canute said as he passed out. Thorfinn wondered how bad this guy's mental health is, not that he's one to talk. His hands reach to his pockets to get a light, but then he remembered that he was around a bunch of kids.

Thorfinn pulled him up but he almost fell down as he underestimated his weight. Still, he was used to worse. To be fair, he just wanted an excuse to get out of this hell. He couldn't handle the little devils surrounding him to ask for a drawing of a certain character that they saw from some random ass cartoon.

He could see Askeladd calling out to him as he just smirked and sped up his car.

The vibrations of the car awakened Canute, causing him to let out a yawn. He was first in panic to see that he was in a car that he wasn't familiar with but calmed down to see Thorfinn in the front seat. Music was blasting from his speakers, was it rock or metal? Canute couldn't tell.

He tried to speak out but his throat hurt like hell. Thorfinn looked over to his mirror to see him struggle. He threw a water bottle at him as he downed it in a few gulps. "Thank you... Sorry for thinking you were a kid earlier."

Canute could see him roll his eyes. "Don't mind it, I'm used to it."

"Your apartment is right of this street, yeah?" He nodded in reply.

Canute stepped out his car as he swayed, unable to maintain his balance. Thorfinn caught him as he supported him in entering his room. To other people's view, this was a very awkward position as the shorter male was the one allying the taller one.

He was embarrassed. This guy he just insulted of being a child is literally babying him for no reason. “If you don’t need anything, I’m gonna go.”

Chills went down his spine as he didn’t want to be alone right now. “Actually, I still have some curry leftovers. If you want some, of course.” He offered as he chanted that he would accept his request.

By mere coincidence, Thorfinn’s stomach grumbled. Canute prayed to the gods that he will never sin again. It was strange having another person in his safe space, it was comforting which was weird.

“Uh, what do you major in?” He broke the silence as he went to reheat the leftover curry from a disposable tupperware.

“Criminology.” Thorfinn was scrolling on his phone just answering for the sake of it until he heard a soft giggle. “I thought you did art or something.”

“It’s just a hobby.” He said.

“Well, you’re pretty great at it.”

Thorfinn glanced away from his phone only to find himself captured in Canute’s eyes. 

A yelp was heard from him as he didn’t realize that his hand accidentally touched the pot. He repeatedly apologized.

“I can help with that. I used to get burns all the time.” Thorfinn stated as he filled a bowl with water.

“Burns?”

“Oh, not that bad. Mostly, just from smoking.”

Thorfinn took Canute’s hands and placed them under the water. This took him by surprise, a red tint appearing on his ears. He watched as he carefully bandaged his hand.

There was a tension that filled the room, it didn’t scare Canute. It was almost like something he had never felt before.

This was just because he didn’t take his pills.


	4. Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Einar joins the cast!

“Fuck.”

Canute doesn’t swear.

There were only a couple of things that could trigger him swearing and this was one of them, even causing him to drop that f-bomb.

Canute’s eyes blink several times and his fingers reached his arm to pinch it. It stung a little bit but at least he was sure that what was in front of him is real.

Right next to him was Thorfinn in deep sleep, his head ached not remembering what happened last night. They...

No, it couldn’t have been.

One-night stands were not in Canute’s vocabulary. There’s no way that could’ve happened. The chances of that happening is less than the possibility of him failing a class.  


“Stupid pills.”

Thorfinn’s nose scrunched and the confused male was in panic but decided to hide himself inside the blanket and pretended to sleep. 

He sat up and stretched his arms. Canute opened his eyes to peek, seeing a slight glimpse of Thorfinn’s arms. Damn, what did these Criminology students do?

He quickly shut his eyes back again. His ears could tell that Thorfinn was leaving the room from the heavy footsteps against the floor.

Once he could tell that he was gone, he quickly fixed the bed and checked his phone to see if he had anything important to do today. Thankfully, there was nothing scheduled for the day.

“Oh you’re awake, I have a part-time job so I’m just going to head out.” Thorfinn said as he opened his door and left with it making a loud sound.

Was it rude? No, he was in a hurry after all.

He messaged Bjorn because the incident yesterday and apologized. He also, got Thorfinn’s number.

He really felt bad that he was just some random stranger that took care of him for free. Canute reached for his pills that were in his cupboard and rest assured because he will never forget to take them because of what happened.

Nearby, Thorfinn was just about to cross the street until he heard a car make a loud beep towards him. He really wasn’t in the mood to get angry today. The driver rolled down his windows and kept saying annoying things at him, Thorfinn did what any normal person would do. He apologized to not cause any more ruckus.

Yeah, that was a lie. Thorfinn flipped him off and ran away.

He could tell the car was following him but he managed to escape from it as he entered this alley of which only few people knew of. Him, probably Askeladd and another person he would rather not talk about right now.

The chimes rang as he opened the door to the convenience store.

He could see someone he hasn’t met before standing in front of the cashier.

“Oh! Thorfinn, right?”

He nodded.

“My name’s Einar, I’ll be working with you, I guess.”

A groan was heard from the blond, he changed into his uniform and mentally prepared himself for Karens and children crying or probably stealing.

He wasn’t getting paid enough for this.

“Hey! Excuse me? This said it was a dollar off, why are you charging me for extra-!” His ears twitched as he turned his head to see Einar getting bit off.

He was about to lay hands on the lady until Thorfinn stopped him. “Sorry about that, ma’am.”

“Hmph! You could learn something from this kid!” She shouted as she stomped away from the store.

Einar didn’t understand. “I don’t get it,”

“It’ll just make things worse. It’s just your first day, what are you doing?”

He apologized and they had an awkward silence while doing their jobs. It was just like any other job. Someone gets food, they go to the cashier and pay for it.

Thorfinn himself was surprised that he handled the situation calmly. Maybe, these past few days were causing him to act different. That, or what’s to come of next week.

His legs felt vibration coming from the phone inside his pockets. It was Askeladd. He really didn’t want to answer.

“Ugh.”

“Not even a hello?” The older joked.

“Just tell me.”

“I need your help, tomorrow.” His fingers hover the ‘end call’ button. Askeladd felt like he was going to do so and spoke before he did.

“I still haven’t forgiven you.” Thorfinn stated, his fists clenching.

“Hm.”

Thorfinn ended the call and wished that he didn’t answer in the first place.

Einar was yelling his name and it took him five tries to get him to notice that he was screaming from the top of his lungs. Einar left the convenience store after Thorfinn confirmed that he would close up.

Each day passes causes Thorfinn to get stirred up. There was only one week left and he didn’t know what to do. Stress was filling his mind. The store didn’t allow any smoking inside but he was alone and he was never the one to follow rules.

He could feel the smoke filling up his chest. It was peaceful and quiet. However, he needed something more.

Thorfinn was in trance, his head filled nothing but smoke while his other hand was sketching on his sketchpad. He really wishes he could color it right now but he just gave them the other day.

Drawing was a coping mechanism for him when he was younger. When the incident happened, he never stopped drawing. Until his hands eventually gave up, calluses forming on each of his fingers.

There was time where his hand was such in a bad condition, it had gotten infected and he had to be hospitalized.

Stroke here.

Up and Down.

Shade.

He only noticed how much of the page he had filled up after realizing he finished his cigarette as it touched his lips fingers and caused a tiny burn.

Yesterday was nice. Thorfinn found Canute to be a weirdo. But, he wasn’t judging him. After all, everyone had their issues. It was probably the fact that he had someone to take care of. That was nice. Nice, indeed.

A ding was heard from his phone.  
  


From: Unknown Number

“Hey, it’s Canute. Sorry about what happened yesterday. I want to make it up to you, no fainting this time :D Just tell me when you’re free!”

Read. 2:38 AM

He looked at the time. 

“Fuck.”


End file.
